unturned2russiafandomcom-20200216-history
Список изменений
Version 2.1.4 Добавлено: * Новый город * Новые здания: мясная лавка и оружейная Изменения: * Уровень навыков снижается вдвое после смерти, а не как раньше до нуля * Увеличено количество машин на карте PIE Исправления: * Исправлен анти-спидхак Version 2.1.3 Изменения: * Улучшен анти-чит против спид-хакеров. * Улучшен анти-чит против умышленного спавна машин во избежание лагов. * Улучшена длинная прическа, теперь на один бок. * Увеличение таймера респавна дома до 20 секунд. Исправления: * Теперь зомби бьет только одну цель, а не две, как раньше. Version 2.1.2 Добавлено: * Добавлен мощный анти-спидхак (2.1.2.3). * Добавлена защита от спавна читеров в машинах и зомби. * Добавлены улучшения для более удобной парковки машин в гараже. Изменения: * Увеличение яркости для гражданского ПНВ в дневное время суток. * Повышен шанс спавна Savage Drum Magazine. Исправления: * Исправлено название: с suppresor на suppressor. * Исправлена ошибка с падением воду. Version 223 Добавлено: ''' *Улучшена механика изменения настроек графики *Добавлены пинг-код для специальных хостов''' ' *'Добавлены пинг-коды "> 999 " в сервер-лист( более стабильное отображение )' ' Твики: ' *Увеличена чувствительность сервера к мили атакам(ближнему бою) *'Удаление ненужных лучей, которые ошибочно были добавлены с апом рейкастинга и повышали нагрузку.' ' Фиксы: ' *Исправлен баг при крафте магазинов, когда магазин забирал все патроны из стака. *'Исправлены "залипания" мышки' ' *'Исправлен баг, когда после бега прицел через оптику сбивался, и персонаж смотрел в крепление оптики.' ' От разработчика: Я подал документы в Valve и с этого дня я официальный Steamworks разработчик. Скорее всего это последний пре-Steam тест игры, Теперь я буду работать над подключением Steam API.' Version 222 Добавлено: Одежда теперь изношивается *Добавлен новый чат, улучшено форматирование *Добавлены привидения на маяк *Добавлены дополнительной настройки графики-глубина резкости и размытие при движении Твики: *Увеличена прорисовка тени на дальних расстояниях при высоком качестве освещения. *Увеличение символов чата до 75. *Изменена иконка игры Фиксы: *Исправлена баг "заикания" аудио-дорожки *Исправлена ссылка на баг-трекер. От разработчика: Скрестите пальцы, завтра все правовые документы и права легализации могут быть завершены. Version 221 Добавлено: *Добавлены новые навигационные маркеры - это уменьшит проблемы с "летающими" зомби *Добавлены системные сообщения на случай отсутствия серверов по заданным параметрам. *Сервера обязательно выполняют сейв перед выключением Твики: *Увеличена дистанция точности у Мосины до 100м *Удален прицел помпового дробовика *Удалена возможность крепления девайсов на ствол снайперской винтовки и ружья Фиксы: *Исправлен баг дропа большего дропа (чем установлено системой) камня и бревен. *Исправлено ошибка названия предмета "Брюки шеф-повара" и "Брюки лесоруба" *Исправлен баг дюпа эксплоита От разработчика: К сожалению, я до сих пор не могу до конца интегрировать Steam API, потому что мне нужен код налогоплательщика, однако правительство закрыто до понедельника. Version 220: Добавлено: ''' *Добавлен вспомогательный контур для электронных предметов. *Добавлен текст удерживающий разные ключи в контексте. ' *'Добавлена точка света фар у транспортных средств. ' *'Адаптация под движок Unity 4.5''' Твики: *Теперь можно запускать одновременно несколько окон игры на одном компьютере *'Увеличена скорость сохранения' *'Улучшено форматирование ключевых подсказок. ' *'Улучшена точность NAV-сетки' *'Улучшение данных NAV-сетки в амбарах ' *'Удален захват одного экрана' Фиксы: *Исправлены ошибки ИИ если моб стоит на ловушке *'Исправлена проблема столкновения' От разработчика: Легализация прав для Steam, кажется, на правильном пути, и будет завершена не раньше субботы(возможно и в субботу). Скрестите пальцы! Version 219: Твики: *Большинство огнестрельного оружия теперь убивает зомби с одного выстрела в голову *'Переделана структура текста отображения веса ' *'Переделана структура текста описаний' Фиксы: *Исправлен бан игроков на спец-серверах. От разработчика: Извините,что обновления не критичны. У меня пока что очень мало времени. На данный момент я постараюсь уделять больше времени багам игры, а так же следить за продвижением игры по лестнице "greenlight" Также: Многие игроки жалуются, что падают под текстуры карты. Это происходит при входе в систему, двигаясь около угловых текстур или что то еще?(комментарии по этому поводу оставлять в баг трекере, а не здесь!) Version 218: Добавлено: ''' *Нагрузка сервера теперь не передается хосту. Твики: *Увеличение урона от выстрела из магнума в голову *Удаление спауна зомби-паков рядом с игроком, т.к. большинству это не понравилось''' Фиксы: *Исправлена ошибка, когда не было возможности подняться по лестнице(персонаж как бы застревал на ласт пролете) *'Исправлено некорректное отображение кол-ва игроков на сервере. ' *'Исправлена видимость APC аэропорту ' *'Исправлен урон электро-ловушки для зомби' От разработчика: Сегодня я работал над нефтяными месторождениями для карты Arizona. Но все равно над картой еще много работы, так что скриншотов нет. В ближайшее время я буду занят, поэтому у меня будет не очень много времени на глобальные фиксы, но баги я буду стараться исправлять. Надеюсь, в следующей партии "Greenlight" эта игра увидит зеленый свет. Version 217: Твики: ''' *Полоса прокрутки позволяет поворачивать персонажа в обр. направлении *Только зомби-гражданские могут спаунится около игрока ' *'Респаун-тайм зомби рандомен(время спауна зомби случайно)' Фиксы: *Исправлены лаги, вызванные спавном зомби по ВСЕЙ карте. На общую производительность не влияет От разработчика: Сегодня вечером я работал над затопленной версий Гранд Каньона , а также дамбой Гувера '''Version 216:' Добавлено: ''' *Добавлены блуждающие зомби *Добавлена возможность спауна зомби рядом с игроком ' *'Добавлены телефонные столбы ' *'Добавлен фильтр карты в список серверов ' *'Добавлена карта сортировки (back - end) ' *'Добавлено улучшенное изображение солнца ' *'Добавлены кокосы''' Твики: *Улучшена производительность NAV-сети *'Снижен урон в PVP' Фиксы: *Исправлен таймер звуковой дорожки при питье *'Исправление отдачи в положении "лежа" ' *'Исправлен значок режима сложности ' *'Исправлена ошибка, которая заключалась в некорректном подключении к серверу.' Version 215: Добавлено: ''' *Пустынный камуфляж АРС для Аризоны *Специальные верстаки для крафта пуль и снарядов ' *'Новый тип волос ' *'Обозначение последнего сервера, к которому вы подключились зеленой стрелкой ' *'На режиме "Hardcore" переломы не будут лечится автоматически''' Твики: *Немного упрощена система изменения конфигурации управления *'Увеличение веса камней,досок,палок,бревен, скал, чтобы соответствовать реальным объектам.' Фиксы: *Исправлен размер иконки предмета "Ящик" *'Исправлены анимации timberwolf и mosen.' От разработчика: Сегодня я начал работу над картой "Arizona", а в частности с предметами окружения: Текстурами, листвой, деревьями, камнями и кактусами. Пока что мир немного плоский, но завтра я начну планирование зон для различных объектов и создание арт-активов для них. Beta 214: От разработчика: Для начала я хотел бы извинится за то, что многие игроки испытали дискомфорт в связи с потерей баррикад и некоторых интерактивных объектов. В версии 211 содержится много дополнительных функций по улучшению комфорта и работоспособности игры. Это вызвало некоторую корректировку savedat'ы что и вызвало копию superbug закрытого теста, когда баррикады не сохранялись, но уже по другой причине. Я попытался исправить ту ошибку в версии 212, но как оказалось ошибка несколько сложнее чем я ожидал. Дело оказалось в нескольких неправильно созданных триггерах. Ошибка исправлена, но имейте ввиду, это пре-steam тест игры. Работы с savedata будет вестись много, но я постараюсь не допустить таких ошибок в будущем. Напоминаю-в главном меню игры есть ссылка на баг-трекер -описывайте туда найденные баги и они будут исправлены в скором времени. Добавлено: *У светильника появляется красный контур когда он не работает. Твики: *Незначительно уменьшена яркость освещения *Увеличено количество заражения от зомби на режиме Hardcore Фиксы: *Исправлены оставшиеся проблемы сохранением интерактивных объектов, баррикад. *Исправлено сохранение и проблема с передачей данных *Исправлено отключение бинокля с увеличением приближения(зумом) *Исправлен краш игры на обучении. *Исправлен краш игры при удобрении растений, в то время как зомби ест это растение. При настройке графики на обзор карты больше не дает снижение ФПС(кадров в секунду) и имеет место стабильная производительность.(для владельцев не очень мощных пк) От разработчика: Сегодня вечером и завтра я буду работать над артами для карты Arizona Beta 213: Добавлено: Автомобили будут сохранятся на сервере. Около четверти всего спавна на Острове. Карта мира(держится в инвентаре как итем, очень редкий итем) Подтверждение для кнопки"Reset" Улучшено AI оленей.Теперь при групповой охоте они могут уклонится от нескольких игроков Строительные структуры, баррикады и авто теперь сохраняются Пинг отображается в списке серверов Твики: *Увеличена прочность деревянной двери *Спавн глушителей уменьшен *Удалена возможность респауна для хоста животных, предметов авто респауна. Исправлено: *Исправлена загрузка настроек левой и правой рук. *Исправлены "летающие зомби" в мультиплеере *Исправлен цвет Х волос в списке От разработчика: Не так много людей, кажется понимают что клавишу CTRL(задний вид в авто, забрать все вещи с ящика и т.д.) можно переназначить на любую другую удобную для вас клавишу. Также вынужден вас огорчить, но стримить процесс создания карты АRIZONA я не смогу. Beta 210: Добавлено: *36 новых цветов волос и кожи *9 новых причесок *9 новых типов лица Твики: *Удален круг интерактивного взаимодействия *Увеличено кол-во ячеек рюкзака(зеленый) *Увеличение урона хедшотов зомби в мультиплеере на 15% *Добавлен автобан и автокик(пожалуйста, продолжайте отписывать возможные баги его работы т.к. это тестовая версия автоадмина) *Параметры Gold-acc привязаны к учетной записи, что предотвращает получение gold-прав не честным путем. Фиксы: *Исправлена проблема маскировки и видимости *Исправлен краш при ударе по мертвым объектам(пенькам, трупам, остаткам скалы, частично сломаным баррикадам) которые были разрушены со стороны сервера(др. игроком) *Исправлена проблема с масштабом дальней местности *Исправлена проблема долгой задержки при присоединении к серверу *Исправлена проблема AI респауна Завтра у разработчика игры важные дела дела. После того как он с ними справится он начнет делать новую карту Arizona и так же стримить этот процесс. Beta 209: *Исправлены прицельные приспособления для Maplestrike *Исправлено совмещение магазинов и потере патрон, не поместившихся в него.(совмещение теперь происходит в меню крафта) *Исправлена ошибка с перетаскиванием полосы прокрутки мимо конечной точки. *Исправлена проблема "дерганья" при движении из-за внутренней скорости отправки пакетов. *Исправлен рецепт создания плит из камня. *Исправлен баг когда дверь нельзя было поставить на ровной поверхности. *Исправлен обвод границ(рамка) интерактивного(того который можно использовать)объекта Beta 208: Добавлено: *Материк для PEI и горных хребтов на арене скай-боксов. *Композитный лук с возможностью апгрейда(прицел, фонарик и лазер) *Автомобильный домкрат(для исправления проблемы наезда 1 автомобиля на другой) *Сварочный баллон для ремонта (авто) *Анимация стрелы и тетивы при выстреле из оружия(лук арбалет и т.д.) *Рамка интерактивного действия *Анимация лука *Система сохранения баррикад и построек при массовом дамаге(взрыв и т.д.) также возможные лаги при нанесении урона по строению *Тетива на арбалет *Меньшее использование камня для создания конструкций, что облегчит сложный крафт(мне мнению разработчика) *Ручная пила для распиливания древесины *Выпадение вещей из ящика при его уничтожении. *Зона обнаружения у зомби, но не у животных т.к. они имеют обоняние. Твики(ухищрения так сказать): Надпись на костюме Gold-acc сделана из золота Нет сброса(reset) на режиме hardmode Замедление движения на крутых склонах Улучшена работа с цветовым помощником Генераторы спаунятся очень редко, прожекторы чаще. Уменьшена дальность обнаружения у зомби Получение опыта от рубки деревьев и рубки камня. Уменьшено количество опыта с зомби Удален прицел с лука Расширены облака над регионом Фиксы: Исправлена проблема, когда одежда становится невидимой после переодевания в автомобиле Исправлена проблема когда зомби при атаке на ловушку не получал повреждений Исправлено некорректное отображение пинга в списке серверов Исправлена ошибка когда зомби не агрились на свет от фаерпалок Исправлен прицел на арбалете Исправлено мерцание тетивы Beta 207: Added removal of countdown timer on pve or singleplayer servers. Added lasers to point directly down the scope if a scope is attached. Added a 30 second fresh spawn reputation delay, but it does not apply to people just joining a server. Added combining magazines in the crafting menu instead of inventory. Added ability to choose crafting mode with future support for workbenches and anvils. Added max player count to servers and reformatted player lists. Fixed corpses standing up after death. Fixed punching causing the model to look through the butt. Fixed animals to run away from water if trapped. Fixed Mac packaging error. Fixed respawn button location. Fixed a latency bug with killing dead things. Replaced magazine text for attachments to ammo. Reduced ability to climb mountains. Planned for 208: Proper third person animations for the bow. Compound bow that allows scope and tactical attachments. Handsaw melee / crafting tool. Fix for generators / worklights rarity. Carjack tool to flip cars. Beta 206: Fixed issues with resource placement versus navigation and nature data. Nerfed military zombie health. Beta 205: Added ability to add/remove clothes on your player view. Added group spawns for ninja suits and ghillies. Added password protection filter. Added navigation links onto the slide. Added 4 new bandit/hero ranks. Top ranks are skulls and halos. Added friendly gun animation. Fixed zombie floating bug related to re-spawns which caused lag. Fixed barrel glitch in bunker. Removed full server filter. Beta 163: Added sprinting and swimming on ladders. Turning off voice chat option will disable all voice chat locally. Disabled item ban. Buffed guns and reduced multipliers again. :P Reduced the chainsaw damage. Fixed an issue with some barricade outlines blocking zombies. Beta 162: Added duplicate client login check. Added lowest quality water. Removed smooth shading to improve aesthetic. Increased leniency of speedhack detector a bit more. Fixed headshot multiplier. Fixed dragging last item into crates. Fixed mosen rear sight. Fixed static water. Fixed fullscreen application on spawn. Fixed binoculars and scopes in cars. Beta 161: Added craft-able stone building supplies. Added craft-able crates. Added warrior, lumberjack and crafting perk. Added a tooltip for xAmount to drag. Added medical recipes for berries. Added viewmodel shake when in pain. Added a scrollbar for the skills HUD. Added a craft-able binocular scope. Increased the size of item icons. Buffed chainsaw resource damage. Re-balanced loot tier values. Footsteps on wood roofs work. Bridge has less loot. Local chat has lower range. Reduced gun damages. Reduced zombie speeds. Reduced spawn rate of maplestrike. More zombie spawn points near points of interest. Fixed nickname field showing up as a password. Fixed connecting with a password entered resulting in a kick. Fixed inventory HUD showing tool icons. Fixed branch and spike melees. Fixed crops resetting when closing the game. Fixed zombie damage to be effected by body armor. Reported issues in 161: The last item in a stack of items added one by one to a crate turns invisible. holding the other key Zombie headshot multiplier is low. Rear sites on the mosen are too wide. Duplicate accounts can log into a server. Binoculars don't zoom with cars.